NL 1 015 368 discloses a holder for containing drink such as, for example, beer, having an essentially cylindrical container provided with a curved base and neck with a bag made of flexible film material therein. The bag has a shut-off valve through which carbonated drink is introduced into the bag from a fill line via a filler head. The carbonated drink can be dispensed from the bag by applying an elevated pressure between the outside wall of the bag and the inside wall of the container.
After the bag has been introduced into the outer, rigid container in the folded and rolled-up state via the neck, the bag is filled. When filling the bag via the neck of the rigid outer container it is important that the bag unfolds uniformly and makes close fitting contact with the inside wall of the container. If non-uniform unfolding of the bag takes place during filling, it can happen that parts of the bag inside the container stick to the container wall in an undesired position. As a result stresses can arise in the bag that are so high that the barrier properties of the bag material, especially if a laminate of plastic and aluminium is used for the bag, are adversely affected by perforations of the bag material. If the bag is only partially filled, the pressure can increase to such an extent that the bag tears. In order to position the bag in the outer container in a stable manner it is important that the bag is in uniform contact with the inside wall of this container at all points. This is also important for uniform distribution of the stress in the film material of the bag.
In WO 01/00502 a method is described with which the flexible bag is divided by break means, such as, for example, an adhesive tape or welds, into various compartments which come apart successively by the fill pressure during filling. As a result a central part of the bag can first be filled over the entire length thereof, after which the lateral compartments are freed and become accessible to the drink, so that after vertical filling of the central compartment the side walls engage closely with the inside wall of the container.